Bronchial asthma is a disease which involves the conducting airways of the respiratory tract and affects 5-10% of individuals in the United States. Some of the many therapeutic approaches to managing this disease include various inhaled compounds such as bronchodilators and both inhaled and systemic steroid treatment. The current therapies are not without adverse side effects. The purpose of this study is to test the therapeutic value of an endogenous compound, sodium pyruvate, with anti-inflammatory properties (anti-oxidant) in patients with bronchial asthma.